


Insatiable Gods

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Crack, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, This is entirely based on something from a discord server, join this horny world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: This is heavily unedited crack smut that was inspired from a comment made in a group chat and art that i drew ONCE. This is the second time ive written porn and the 1st time its this explicit so please be kind





	Insatiable Gods

All he did was blink, and suddenly Grima found himself in another world nothing like his own. Something had torn him from the world he was in, and placed him in unknown territory. He grit his teeth in frustration, looking around for something familiar. His eyes darted around quickly, and he soon discovered that he was in a place much like realm between heaven and Earth, somewhere he had never been before.

“Well, looks like I have a visitor,” a voice called out, similar to his own.

Grima quickly turned around to see a man standing before him, almost scantily clad with a suit jacket with only one button down up and not much underneath. His eyes were automatically drawn to it, almost embarrassed to see a man dressed in such a way. His eyes were also drawn to something quite noticeable below his series of belts. It was almost hard not to notice, and the man seemed to be amused that Grima had glanced down at it.

“Visitor? Hardly. I haven’t the foggiest clue as to why I’m here,” Grima scoffed, folding his arms and breaking eye contact as soon as he could. He couldn’t help but feel his face flush with an immediate heat after hearing the stranger chuckle in amusement at Grima’s situation.

“Judging by your confusion, I’d say that you’re a long way from home,” the man said, walking over to Grima. It was evident that he was taking his sweet time, almost agonizingly. He was growing impatient with the stranger’s antics.

“How dare you address me with such informality,” Grima seethed, eying the stranger carefully as he made his way over. “I could easily destroy you with the flick of my wrist!”

“Mm,” the stranger hummed, still incredibly amused. “And who’s to say that I wouldn’t want that?”

“You have no clue who I am, do you?” Grima asked, taking a step back.

“No, but I’d like to,” the stranger replied, standing within arm’s length of Grima.

“I am… the wings of despair, the breath of ruin,” Grima stammered, struggling to keep a level head as the stranger towered over him by at least a foot above him.

“Ha, the wings of despair? The breath of ruin?” the stranger replied, astound by the description. “And would a being of those things have a name?”

“If I have intent on returning home, what use would it do you knowing my name?” Grima asked, sounding defensive.

“I have to put a name to that face of yours,” the stranger replied. Grima couldn’t help but feel a chill run down his spine as he watched the stranger lick his lips at the thought. He couldn’t shake the feeling of the stranger gazing straight into him with his blood red eyes. It was as if carnal desires were slowly unravelling.

“Grima. You may address me as such,” he replied, once again avoiding direct eye contact. He unfolded his arms and took a step back as the stranger took a step forward.

“A pleasure,” the stranger said, taking one of Grima’s hands delicately and placing a barely there kiss on the back of his hand. Grima’s immediate reaction was to retract his hand as fast as he could, but he couldn’t. He was frozen still, possibly being held in place by the stranger’s stare; reading into him and almost looking through every desire and want he could ever have.

“My name is Belial,” he said, gripping onto Grima’s hand tighter. “Might I entice you to stay awhile, while you are here at least?”

Grima attempted to retract his hand once again, only for Belial to grip harder. “Please?” he begged.

Grima felt his face flush intensely. He could only watch in awe as Belial take his glove off with his mouth, so delicately unlike the solid grip that he had on Grima’s hand. Belial soon revealed Grima’s brand, and Belial stared at it in fascination. It was as if he was admiring Grima like a work of art or a novelty at a side show. Grima couldn’t tell between his abject fascination and need to poke and prod at the fell dragon to get a reaction.

“You are something godlike indeed,” Belial said to himself, gently pulling Grima in close. “Fascinating you are.”

Belial placed Grima’s hand on his chest, slowly tracing his fingers underneath the suit jacket. He waited for Grima’s reaction before proceeding. If he truly didn’t want this then he would stop. He wasn’t some kind of monster.

Grima couldn’t help but stare in wonder as Belial took the lead. Soon enough he was tracing his fingers against Belial’s chest of his own accord. He let out a wanton whine as Belial wrapped an arm around him, tracing his fingers down Grima’s back slowly. He couldn’t help but jerk his hips forward against Belial’s, earning a smirk from the taller man.

“I guess I’ll take that as a yes, hrm?” he asked, tracing his finger tips along Grima’s jaw line. He could feel the barely there stubble amongst his smooth, dark skin. For someone so rough around the edges, his skin felt so uncharacteristically smooth. He then placed his fingers below Grima’s chin and lifted his face up to an angle where he could stare directly into his eyes.

“Well?” he asked again, urging an answer out of the fell dragon.

“Ugh… Fuck you,” Grima replied, feeling unbearable heat growing in the pit of his stomach.

Belial then leaned into Grima roughly, forcing Grima’s mouth with his tongue. He whined as Belial forced his way in, exploring his mouth and breathing him in. Grima was weak to fight against the feeling, almost melting under Belial’s grip. He pulled away from Grima slightly, and whispered into his ear.

“With _pleasure._ ”

Not too long after, Belial slipped his hands underneath Grima’s coat and tore the garment off him. Grima gasped in surprised, but was soon interrupted by Belial pinning him to the ground, holding both of his hands above his head with only one hand. Grima watched in both embarrassment and lust as Belial looked him up and down, licking his lips as he did. His attention was immediately drawn to the quite noticeable change in Grima’s pants, a small wet spot being the centre of attention. Grima whined for more attention.

Belial leaned down, holding Grima’s face with one hand roughly pressing his thumb and fingertips against his jawline. It was evident that he was being much rougher than before, almost smashing his own mouth into Grima’s and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Grima couldn’t help but whine and let Belial do what he wished, completely submissive to the sensation. Belial’s tongue made its way around Grima’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but bite down hard enough for Belial to bleed when he had enough teasing. Belial pulled back with a gasp, wiping away the blood and saliva that gathered in the corners of his mouth.

“Aren’t you a little firecracker?” He asked, keeping his teasing tone that he had from earlier.

He then ghosted the hand he had on Grima’s jaw over his crotch, almost as if nothing had been there at all. Grima couldn’t help but groan and jerk his hips upwards towards Belial’s hand, in which Belial responded by taking his hand away completely. He grinned as he changed the focus of his attention to Grima’s chest, tearing through the fabric of his shirt with little effort. Belial seemed impressed with what he was greeted with. He used the shreds of fabric to tie Grima’s hands down, freeing up an extra hand to do whatever he pleased. Grima whined as Belial focused his attention to his chest, already sensitive from the nonstop teasing.

Belial dug his nails into the soft flesh, leaving noticeable scratches across Grima’s smooth skin. The painful pleasure was almost enough to send Grima over the edge, as he threw his head back with a whine. Belial hummed, very obviously pleased by the reaction. He then lapped up the blood left from the scratches, and traced his tongue over to one of his nipples, already hard and standing to attention before he had the chance to touch it. Grima continued to whine, almost frustrated at that point.

“Unngh-! Will you just fuck me already you massive tease!” He yelped, feeling Belial bite down slightly on sensitive flesh.

“If you’re _that_ impatient,” Belial said, grinning and undoing his pants. “Although I do want to see what these have in store for me.” He continued, gripping harshly at Grima’s pecs. It was then that Grima got a first peek at what Belial had in store for him later on.

The sensitivity in Grima’s chest was unbearable as Belial pressed himself in between his pecs, still tauntingly so. He grit his teeth as Belial picked up tempo, rubbing up against him agonizingly. Grima couldn’t help but think of what he would do him if Belial left him like this.

“Fuck would you stop teasing me already please!” Grima begged.

Belial paused, his grin growing. “Say it again.”

“What?” Grima asked, wincing as Belial clamped his fingers down on Grima’s nipples. He couldn’t help but let out a yelp.

“Say it again,” Belial growled.

Grima moaned out another “Please!” while squirming underneath the taller man.

Belial smirked and moved himself down, taking Grima’s pants with him. Grima let out a gasp as cool air hit his legs and groin. Belial tossed the garment aside, drinking in the vision of Grima; his hands tied and begging to be touched.

“So much for the wings of destruction hrm? More like its me destroying you,” Belial said, scratching down Grima’s thighs with his sharp nails. Grima let out a loud moan, thighs twitching underneath Belial’s hands. Belial’s attention was immediately drawn to Grima’s erection, weeping and red from the constant teasing.

Belial soon tossed his suit jacket aside, grabbing a small bottle of lube that he usually carried on him.

“A-Are you kidding me? You had that on you this whole time?” Grima asked, exasperated.

Belial set the lube down then slapped both of Grima’s thighs harshly, warranting a loud cry from the fell dragon. “Don’t tell me I have to gag you too now.”

Soon after, Belial dosed his fingers in a generous amount of lube, lifted one of Grima’s legs up to rest on his shoulder and slipped the fingers into him gently with little warning. Grima whined at the girth at first, then soon relaxed into it as Belial scissored his fingers back and forth inside him. When Grima let out a loud cry, Belial knew where to drive his attention. He teased the spot mercilessly, driving Grima to the edge, and then pulled his fingers out with little warning, earning himself an extremely displeased whine.

“I don’t want you to cum yet,” Belial said, teasing even further by stroking Grima’s erection lightly. “I want to you to cum with me inside you. Don’t you?”

Grima couldn’t help but blush at the thought. He squirmed a little underneath Belial’s touch, letting out a couple of wanton whines.

“Well? You know what to do if you want this,” Belial said, gesturing his own erection.

“P-Please,” Grima said, hiding his face in his arm in shame for being forced to beg.

“I couldn’t hear you, what was that?” Belial asked, tracing his fingers around Grima’s entrance.

“Please! Please just fuck me already!” He yelped, jerking his hips upward at the touch. “Stop this damned teasing you slut!”

Belial smirked, and then gripped onto Grima’s ass tight with his hand; tight enough to warrant a squirm and a whine. “Very well then.”

Belial coated his erection with the remaining lube from his fingers and wasted no time with entering Grima. He, in turn, let out a load moan as Belial wasted little time and gave him none to adjust to the size. After a couple of thrusts, Grima cried out, his orgasm spilling out all over his stomach. Belial paused with a growl, looking at the mess that Grima left himself in.

“That was quick,” Belial teased, tracing his fingers across Grima’s worn out cock, sitting limp against his stomach. Grima let out a loud whine as Belial synced his touches with his thrusts, driving his own cock right into the sweet spot he found with his fingers. Not too soon after, Grima was hard again from Belial’s merciless thrusting against his sweet spot.

“Nn-! Gods you’re relentless!” Grima cried out, tugging his wrists against the tight cloth knot Belial had tied. It was tight enough to chafe against his constant tugging.

“Of course,” Belial growled, leaning in to Grima and raising his hips with his hands. He leaned in close enough to whisper, “And you love it.”

Grima turned his head back into his arm, hiding his face from the larger man as he began to lick and nip at the nape of his neck almost romantically as he thrusted harshly into him. It wasn’t long before Grima could feel himself cum again as Belial drove a hard thrust right into his sweet spot.

“Hrm that’s two now isn’t it?” Belial teased, slowing his thrusts down to an agonizingly slow pace.

“H-How haven’t you cum yet?” Grima asked, breathlessly. He couldn’t handle much more before utter exhaustion.

“Oh I’m almost there,” Belial grinned. “You just keep cumming and it’s hard for me to continue.”

Grima groaned. “Please just cum already… I can’t take much more.”

“Oh? Am I too much for you?” Belial asked with a hard thrust.

Grima let out a loud cry, throwing his head back and his cock twitching at the sensation.

“That’s what I thought. Looks like I might get a third out of you,” Belial said, returning to his harsh rhythm. Grima couldn’t help but feel his eyes start to roll into the back of his head from the overstimulation, feeling Belial torture his prostate over and over. He was tugging hard enough at the cloth tied around his hands to break it. He was unable to move his arms beyond that, his attention being driven to his ass being pounded by Belial, harsher and harsher every thrust.

Grima let out a loud cry, scratching at the floor, as he came one last time feeling Belial cum inside him as well. It was a warm foreign feeling that sent him over the edge, causing him to twitch violently underneath the taller man.

“Ohhh damn I bet that feels good inside you don’t you,” Belial said, growling into Grima’s ear.

“G-Gods…” Grima muttered, trying to regain his composure.

“I doubt this _visit_ will end up being short.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp that happened. Yes i just wrote a bunch of crack smut. Thanks wucas


End file.
